


Appartamento ad Amsterdam

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Può capitare a tutti di rimanere prigionieri di una propria scelta sbagliata che si ripete ancora e ancora.





	Appartamento ad Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sul prompt dell’11° p0rnfest:  
> ORIGINALE M/M "Posso guardarla mentre fa la doccia?"

Un appartamento ad Amsterdam

 

“Non avrai ricominciato nuovamente a credere che siamo una coppia, vero?” domandò Raul.

Tiziano si alzò dal letto, era completamente ignudo e teneva lo sguardo fisso a terra, aveva segni di graffi e morsi su tutto il corpo e la sua pelle era umida, non riusciva a chiudere le gambe.

“N-no… certo che no…” esalò.

Raul inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Allora non fare quell’aria da cane bastonato. E quando torno vedi di farti trovare già pronto. Ieri sera abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo con quell’assurda cenetta che avevi preparato” disse gelido.

< Quando non c’’è si susseguono una serie di sere nere, cupe, una più logoranti delle altre. Quando è al mio fianco mi sento così euforico, desideroso, ma quando lo vedo andare a letto con gli altri sotto i miei occhi… è come se morissi ogni volta in un posto diverso > pensò Tiziano, grattandosi il collo.

“Non ho nessuna faccia strana” borbottò. 

Raul gli accarezzò il fianco e lo vide fremere di piacere, sorrise con aria predatoria.

“Magari accendi quella candela che ti ho regalato” soffiò.

Tiziano avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare e fece un sorriso tremante.

“S-sai… la adoro. Non mi fa spesso regali” sussurrò.

“Perché ogni volta che ti faccio un regalo te ne esci con ‘Lo sa che la amo?’ o peggio, ritiri fuori quella storia che vorresti una storia stabile per poter adottare un bambino” disse Raul gelido.

Tiziano negò con il capo, camminando avanti e indietro di fronte al letto.

“Questa volta è diverso. Non mi farò nessuna strana idea. Lo so che è uno stronzo, perverso, figlio di puttana che pensa solo al sesso” disse acido.

“Oh, perfetto” disse Raul. Lo afferrò per un polso e lo strattonò, lo fece cadere sul letto e gli si mise a cavalcioni, Tiziano rabbrividì sotto di lui, sentendo il corpo muscoloso dell’altro premerlo contro il letto, Raul si spogliò e lo penetrò senza prepararlo.

“Sai cosa cerco, collo, spalle e mento. Sono un bastardo cronico che pensa che i tuoi fianchi siano ali degli dei” gli soffiò caldo all’orecchio.

Tiziano sporse il bacino all’indietro volontariamente, Raul lo penetrò con dei colpi secchi, furiosi, facendo tremare il letto.

“Sì! Sì! Ancora, sì! Ti prego, dio… Ancora! Ancora!” gridava di piacere, mentre le spinte violente si facevano sempre più forti, nello sfregarsi la pelle di Tiziano si arrossò, affondò il viso nel lenzuolo, boccheggiando. Le sue urla risuonarono nell’appartamento per parecchio tempo, alla fine Raul scivolò fuori da lui, Tiziano si abbandonò carponi per terra, sporco di sperma.

“Ora mi devo fare la doccia, tra poco esco” disse Raul, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

“P-po-posso…” esalò Tiziano.

Raul si voltò verso di lui e lo guardo con aria di sufficienza, massaggiandosi il collo.

“Sì?” lo incalzò con fare annoiato. 

“Posso guardarla mentre fa la doccia?” domandò Tiziano con voce tremante. 

Raul rise e lo afferrò per un braccio, lo trasse con sé in bagno e lo spinse nel vano, premendolo contro la parete.

“Possiamo fare di meglio” disse, aderendogli col proprio corpo muscoloso.

< Vorrei convincermi che tutto questo è sbagliato, ma finisco sempre per ricaderci > pensò Tiziano, mentre Raul apriva l’acqua.


End file.
